The Volunteer Army
|gold = 600 600 |exp = 300 300 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: |stage1enemies = Wave 1: 3 Armored Skeleton Soldiers Wave 2: 2 Armored Skeleton Soldiers, 2 Skeleton Soldiers & 1 Skeleton Archer Wave 3: 2 Armored Skeleton Soldiers & 2 Skeleton Soldiers Wave 4: 1 Giant Skeleton Soldier & 2 Skeleton Soldiers |stage2enemies = Wave 1: 3 Skeleton Axemen Wave 2: 3 Skeleton Axemen & 1 Skeleton Wizard Wave 3: 2 Armored Skeleton Soldiers, 2 Skeleton Axemen & 1 Skeleton Cleric Wave 4: 1 Giant Skeleton Soldier & 2 Skeleton Soldiers }} Part 1/3 Pirika [ ...and that's how Phoena came to join the Volunteer Army ] Kain [ Nice to meet ya. ] Michidia [ Don't push yourself too hard, okay? ] Marina [ Let's work together, Phoena. ] Phoena [ Y-Yes. I m-m-may be... Ahem, I may be inexperienced, but I'll try my best! ] Pirika [ Now that the introductions are out of the way...what do we do? ] Kain [ There's a job from the Soldier's Guild ] Pirika [ Oh yea, the one from Silva, right? What did he request, again? Can we handle it? ] Kain [ We're apparently guarding citizens who are being evacuated. ] Pirika [ That's a bigger responsibility than I thought. {Hero], what do you think? ] Hero Accept. Pirika [ Well, of course. We can't just ignore people who are in trouble. ] Refuse. Kain [ Sorry, but we already accepted the job. I heard it's been approved already. ] Pirika [ Well, I guess that's that. Phoena, are you gonna be okay? ] Phoena [ I'll do my best! But why are they being evacuated? ] Pirika [ Mmmm... Rather than explaining, it's faster if you see for yourself. ] Phoena [ Hm? ] Pirika [ We shouldn't keep them waiting, so let's go! ] Phoena [ Y-Yes, I'm excited for ...for my first mission. ] Pirika [ Ah ha ha. Don't get too nervous. ] Part 2/3 Phoena [ Just a little outside town ad we're already getting hammered with attacks. ] Pirika [ Those are Black Troops from the Black Army. They recently appeared here. ] Phoena [ Black Troops... The monsters you mentioned before... ] Pirika [ That's just what we call them. We have no clue what's really going on with them. ] Pirika [ What their objective is and why they started attacking us are both unknown. ] Phoena [ Why would these people leave their homes and expose themselves to such danger? ] Pirika [ The Vice Capital is at the forefront of this war. Anywhere's safer than there. ] Phoena [ So things have gotten that bad... ] Pirika [ It was better when the Holy King was alive. ] Phoena [ ...the Holy King? ] Pirika [ There are six nations on this continent, and the Holy King united them all. ] Pirika [ He was king of the Holy Kingdom and recognized by the other five nations as well. ] Pirika [ He was a great king who became the leader of Yggdra. ] Phoena [ And he's since passed away... ] Pirika [ Only just recently, too. It seems he was caught off guard battling some Black Troops. ] Phoena [ What a sad story... ] Pirika [ The Holy Capital fell, the king died, and the bond between the nations dissolved. ] Pirika [ That's the main reason we can't properly stand up against the Black Army. ] Pirika [ So the Vice Capital, which is near the Holy Capital, has now become the front line. ] Phoena [ I see. So that's why they're evacuating? ] Pirika [ The Vice Capital is run mainly by merchants, so they're not that great at fighting. ] Phoena [ Really? It looked like there were a lot of warriors there, though... ] Pirika [ Yeah, those are the mercenaries from the Soldier's Guild. ] Pirika [ This nation is home to many guilds, all of which are gathered in the Vice Capital. ] Pirika [ Don't look now, but more enemies have come. Hero, we have to protect everyone! ] Part 3/3 Pirika [ Alright, that's another mission completed! The civilians should be fine now. ] Phoena [ By the way, regarding that story from before... ] Phoena [ And of what guild is Hero a member of? ] Pirika [ None. The Soldier's Guild helps us out sometimes, but we're still all volunteers. ] Phoena [ Oh, I see. So why did you form this band of volunteer soldiers? ] Hero I wanted to protect people. Phoena [ That's an excellent reason ] I wanted to be famous. Pirika [ Ha ha, Hero's being uncharacteristically shy. ] Pirika [ The real reason is because we all wanted to save people who are in trouble. ] Phoena [ So that's why. Hehe. ] Pirika [ Did I say something strange? ] Phoena [ No, I was just so happy to have joined someone like you in the Volunteer Army, I... ] Phoena [ ...I was just so happy. ] Pirika [ Heh heh heh. Did you hear that? You made her happy! Lucky you, Hero! ] Phoena [ Pirika, I think you're great too. ] Pirika [ Oh really? Ah ha ha... You're making me blush. ] Phoena [ Is the Soldier's Guild the only one helping you out? ] Pirika [ The Merchant's Guild which governs the Vice Capital also aids us here and there. ] Pirika [ And in battle, we sometimes work with the Mage's, Ranger's, and Healer's Guilds. ] Phoena [ ...I see. There sure are a lot of guilds. ] Pirika [ I'll show you around when we get to the Vice Capital. Oh, there it is! ] Phoena [ Thank goodness. We got back safely. ] Pirika [ Congratulations on your first mission. How was it? Think you have what it takes? ] Phoena [ I think so... I'll try my best not to slow everything down. ] Pirika [ Sure! Now, Phoena, we'll be counting on you from here on out! ] Phoena [ Right! ] ---- ??? (Eirenus) [ Oh, there you are. How's it going ] ??? (Black Knight) [ ... ] ??? (Eirenus) [ Even if it's only temporary, we're campmates. Can't we have just a friendly chat? ] ??? (Black Knight) [ I have no desire to make friends. ] ??? (Eirenus) [ Oh? Well, I don't mind. Oh yeah, I just remembered... ] ??? (Eirenus) [ I found it... ] ??? (Black Knight) [ ...Then let's be on our way. ] ??? (Eirenus) [ Hehe, you know they say that impatient men are never popular with the ladies. ] ??? (Black Knight) [ ... ] ??? (Eirenus) [ Oh, how scary. Hey do you mind if I come along? ] ??? (Black Knight) [ ...Suit yourself. ] ??? (Eirenus) [ Hee hee... Things are becoming fun. ]